The present invention relates to a telescopic safety umbrella case, and more particularly to a telescopic umbrella case which can collect water and reflect light for ensuring the safety when walking at night.
It often takes place that when a person holding an umbrella enters a public place such as a bus, a restaurant, a store, etc., the rain water attaching to the umbrella is very likely to wet or even contaminate a carpet or clothes of others. This always causes much inconvenience to general public.
A conventional waterproof umbrella case has been developed to solve the above problem. This conventional umbrella case is mainly composed of several sleeve members which have different inner diameters and are telescopically connected with one another by means of ring members. Such umbrella case is characterized in that a first sleeve member has a conic extreme end which can cooperate with different types of fitting plugs according to different shapes of umbrella tips to form a close water-collecting receptacle. In addition, a water-guiding means is fitted between the first and second sleeve members. The water-guiding means is integrally molded, having an inner funnel-shaped loop and an outer loop. The outer surface of the outer loop is formed with channels in which a waterproof fastening member is disposed. The inner and outer loops are interruptedly connected, defining a clearance which serves as a water-guiding channel for guiding and collecting the rain drops on the surface of the umbrella into the first and second sleeve members. By means of the waterproof fastening member in the channel of the first sleeve member, the second sleeve member can serve as a water-collecting container when necessary so as to prevent the rain water from leaking out through the joint fissure.
Although the above conventional umbrella case has the function of collecting rain water and avoiding contamination of the carpet or clothes caused by the rain water attaching to the umbrella, there still are several shortcomings existing in the conventional device as follows:
(1) While possessing the water-collecting function, the conventional umbrella case is not provided with a water-draining valve. The rain water collected in the sleeve member can be only drained by means of raising the umbrella to a certain angle relative to the ground and discharging the water from the original water-collecting channel. Accordingly, in case a user raises and stretches the umbrella full of the rain water in a crowded public place, the rain water will still splash to the people around. Moreover, most ladies have the habit of using the umbrella in a shining day for shading the sun light. When they stretch the umbrella, the rain water will splash around to wet others and cause embarrassing situation. Therefore, the lacking of water-draining structure of the conventional umbrella case is unsatisfactory. PA1 (2) The structure of the conventional umbrella case is complicated and has no light-reflecting effect. Therefore, when walking at night, the user is not easy to be seen by a driver of a fast running car. This is dangerous.
In view of the above, it is necessary to provide an improved umbrella case to eliminate the aforesaid shortcomings.